Behind a Clown's Mask
by blupetal
Summary: A distant girl, swallowed by darkness, finds salvation in the digital world. But is her savior only a fool? THIS IS MY FIRST DIGIMON FIC PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS!


DISCLAIM: I don't claim anything to do with Digimon, nor the character Raven. She is the creation of this girl I met who asked me to write Raven into a fic such as the one you will soon read.   
  
Darkness and an unbreathable stench surrounded Raven. Even so, she felt on top of the world, which wasn't   
  
far from the truth.   
  
It seemed like it was yesterday when Raven recieved her digi-egg, which later came to be Seadramon,   
  
the most loveable creature she had ever known. Yet, just as Raven held a darkside, so did her digimon. Rage came quickly  
  
upon the tiny digimon.   
  
"Seadramon, why are you doing this!", Raven cried the first time Seadramon destroyed her computer  
  
unit, for seemingly no reason. Soon after he attacked a technology school in her area. Of  
  
course this drew much attention and the Digidestined were right on it. She knew she was the bad guy, once again, yet Raven   
  
stood by to protect Seadramon. In the midst of this losing battle, Raven heard a voice as if from the heavens, and a portal  
  
into the DigitalWorld opened. With no other options left, Raven pushed Seadramon into the portal.   
  
Now, not knowing where they was going, heartache and pain overwhelmed the gray-haired girl. It was not her intention to   
  
be the bad guy, but her circumstances seemed to always push her to the limit. They arrived in a distance part   
  
of the digiworld, where harmony was non-existent and joy was only found in pain.   
  
"Hello!", Raven yelled into the dust-filled air, she could hardly see. Seadramon, now in a calmer state,   
  
stood close to Raven.   
  
Coughing, Raven decided to try once more, "HELLO!!". Silence creeped into her very skin. With a deep breath,   
  
Raven began to walk through the land before her,   
  
Seadramon sticking close by. Wondering around the DigitalWorld, Raven finally came face to face with another being. As   
  
Raven moved forward, this being came more into view.   
  
"Welcome Home." It said. She stood confused at this - a clown? Or was it.   
  
Time had gone by so fast from those days when she first met Piedmon. She would have never thought that her tiny digimon would  
  
have evolved into MetalSeadramon, a DarkMaster under Piedmon. Even further from her thoughts, was the idea that Piedmon  
  
could in any way arouse passion from her heart. For this reason, Raven left for the real world, not to return. An evil   
  
virus, like Piedmon, could not be the target of her love. Yet, when she heard how Piedmon now ruled in the DigitalWorld,  
  
her dark curiousity was drawn back to the place where her heart had never left.   
  
The deep darkness of the now digital wasteland, was more than Raven had even imagined. She felt so alive, yet dying inside.  
  
"Maybe this isn't right...", Raven's soft voice trailed as her thoughts raced. "But it is!", came from a voice which Raven  
  
had nearly forgotten. She turned. "Welcome Home.", a orange-haired digimon stood upon her.   
  
Raven smiled having the completeness she had yearned for. "Hello Piedmon." A devious clown grin appeared upon his face and   
  
he turned away from her walking, just as he had done that first day she came to the DigitalWorld. She followed close behind  
  
him, letting her eyes scan the scenery. There was a dark mist which covered much of what could be seen, but it was what   
  
couldn't be seen which worried Raven. "Hmm?" was his response to her silence. It was nearly as if he heard her worried   
  
thoughts. She was intrigued by him. He seemed perfectly dark, perfectly alluring. If only she could absorb it, him - she  
  
stopped herself.   
  
"This is my conquest!" Piedmon was suddenly loud. Raven looked and saw a massive fortress, gray, dark, she could sense a  
  
pull it had on the environment. It was like this fortress was creating the mist that surrounded them.   
  
"THIS. This is where I will rule forever over the DigitalWorld and soon, even the real world!" "This... is where I want you."  
  
His words startled her. Raven always put away her feelings for him, and never once consider that he may have any for her.  
  
He began to walk inside the fortress, leaving her standing in the entrance blinking her eyes.   
  
Once it seemed he was completely inside she said "ok Raven, don't let yourself get carried away. Piedmon is digital,   
  
you are real. Piedmon is evil and you ..." this pep-talk was interrupted.   
  
"What are you doing here!" came from Tai. There behind her stood several of the DigiDestined. Raven was unnerved once   
  
again. She surely didn't have words for them. If only they had listened to her before, instead of attacking Seadramon,   
  
perhaps she would have never met Piedmon.  
  
"We don't have time for this! We have to get Piedmon!" came from the ambitious Matt. They started to head in, but Raven  
  
blocked the way. "No! You don't understand!" her voice screeched. "Get out of the way!" Matt yelled from his strong   
  
passion.  
  
From behind the digidestined, rose an incredible digimon. Raven looked up at it, as tears came to her eyes.  
  
It was MetalSeadramon. She had not seen him for quite a while.   
  
"I can't believe it." Raven managed to say. "Fine, we can handle this." The digidestined began to fight Raven ran into   
  
the fortress. Tai went in after her.   
  
"Piedmon! Piedmon!", she called out, as if death was swallowing her whole. Inside the fortress it was difficult to see  
  
where one was going. There were lite rooms but it was primarily dark. There came an eerie laughter that stopped Tai in   
  
his tracks, but Raven kept towards the source. Right now, nothing frightened her, though she did wish she had not come.   
  
A door opened ahead of her and she ran in. It closed behind her. Pearls of sweat slipped down her face and arms as she   
  
came to a halt.   
  
"...Piedmon?" "I am here." His voice came from a shadow sitting in a corner of the room.   
  
"The Digidestined... they are here." Raven continued her warning, out of breath. "I know." He seemed calm but Raven felt   
  
an uneasiness coming from him.   
  
Outside of her heartbeat, which was slowing to a normal pace, Raven couldn't hear anything, even the fighting going on   
  
outside of the fortress. She wanted to say something to control the uneasy quiet, then something came to her.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Just then the shadow leaned downward, casting just a bit more light upon him.   
  
Raven held her breath and swallowed. Bright and deep orange strands, loosely fell into a face clear of   
  
make-up. Raven always considered that the make-up was apart of his face, just as freckles on a young boy, but she was wrong.  
  
She stretched downward to see without taking a step, but it was just too dim to get a real view. Right now, she didn't care about   
  
her pep-talk, the digidestined or even the destruction of the world she was in. All she wanted was to see Piedmon's face,  
  
his real face.   
  
Again, it was as if he read her thoughts. "I am not beautiful." Raven's heart jumped into her throat and nearly choked her.  
  
Out of surprise and embarassment, she stood up straight.   
  
"Beauty comes from power, as I have told you before.", he sat back up being consumed with the shadows once more.   
  
Raven wasn't sure where he was going with that but she knew they probably should go help MetalSeadramon by this time.   
  
The shadow rose, as Piedmon stood up.   
  
"Raven. You have power." His voice came closer but she still couldn't see him.   
  
"Your power is great, unless my eyes decieve me." Her heartbeat was going almost as quickly as when she first entered the   
  
room. With each word he came closer. 'Why can't I see him?' the thought tortured her between his sentences.   
  
"This is why I wanted you with me. For a long time I wanted you... here. And now...." His voice had become a whisper.   
  
"Check this hall!" came the yelling from outside the room. It took Raven's mind for a moment, but her heart ached to see  
  
Piedmon's face.   
  
"Now Raven... you must go." he continued just as calm as before. Raven could almost feel his presence   
  
standing upon her, yet without seeing him.   
  
"Go? Why?" she was slightly confused. A portal opened to the right of her.   
  
"You have to learn to use your power in your own world." his hand reached out of the darkness and grabbed hers.   
  
"Blast through that door!" came the voices, now much closer. "Come." Piedmon said to Raven in reaction.   
  
Raven now sad and scared of leaving him, walked numbly to the portal. "But... I wanted to be with you." Raven sketched   
  
her words together. "And I you." the shadows and darkness evaporated finally showing Raven Piedmon's face. It was the face   
  
she had always seen, full of make-up and his hair pulled up and back, like normal. Now with understanding of what she had   
  
seen earlier Raven managed a smile. She was chasing a dream, one she knew could not come true, but not until now did he   
  
know it too. "Goodbye." Raven said as she fell backwards into the portal. 


End file.
